Pain
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Corey has a new girlfriend. Her name is Ally. Once Laney meets her, Ally already hates Laney. She Knows about Laney's crush on Corey, and threatens her when they're both alone. Same with Lenny. Carrie has a new boyfriend named Dray, and he hates Lenny. It seems like total pain to the bassist's, but soon moves on with someone else… LennyxLaney. Rated T for language.


Laney's POV

_Crying, shaking, angry, fearing…_

I hate my life. I'm totally ruined apart. I'm faced down on a pillow, drenching it with my tears. The main source to my pain was her; Ally.

"Laney, are you there?" I heard my mom's voice through the door. I quickly wipe away my tears and open a book to pretend I was studying.

"It's open!" I replied back as my mom opened the door.

"Sweetie, why are your eyes so red?"

"Oh, I've been reading in the dark, so I think my eyes are getting irritated."

"Oh, alright then. Open your lamp." With that said, my mom walked out, closing the door softly. I put down the book and started to cry into the pillow again in my cold, dark room. I remembered how all of this started.

**-Flashback 5 hours ago-**

"Kon, remember to concentrate on the timing, the cheese contest and my bet of money is counting on you!" Kin said as he started a timer.

Kin and Kon are doing a cheese contest against other people, and Kin is 'training' Kon so he won't loose the wad of cash Kin bet on.

I thought it was boring, so I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey guys!" Core said as he entered the Groj with a girl.

Kin, Kon and I stopped our things and turned heads to Core and the girl.

"Corey, who's that?" Kin asked as he stopped the timer, along with Kon stopped stuffing his mouth.

Corey smiled. "This is Ally. She's my new girlfriend." Then Core kissed her on the cheek. My heart cracked a little.

We all said hi. Corey started to introduce us.

"Ally, this is Kin, our keyboardist, and Kon, his twin brother and drummer. This is Laney, my best bro." I gave out a fake smile, but inside, it felt like my feelings had been socked for not only that Corey has a new girlfriend, but the fact that he called me his best 'bro'.

"Hi." I said as I gave out my hand for a friendly hand shake. She smiled and took my hand shake offer, then turned to Corey.

"Honey, my throat's been feeling a little dry. Mind getting some water for me please?" Corey nodded and asked Kin and Kon to come along upstairs. When they left, she turned to me.

"Listen, you," she started off.

"You better back off my Corey or there will be consequences." I looked at her shocked and with disbelief.

"And don't hide it, Lamey, I could already tell that you like my Corey, and that's not gonna happen. Just look at you and compare you to me." She looked at me and gave out a chuckle. I gotten furious.

"Let's look what we have here. Weird clothes, looks like a guy, ugly face structure, and weird make-up."

"Hey, who are you to judge?" I asked furiously. She laughed.

"Let's face the facts, Hun. You'll never get there."

Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I felt worthless.

"And one last thing; Corey will never see you as anything else other than a stupid bass-playing guy." That's enough. I ran out of the Groj and to my house, up my room. As I closed the door after entering my room, I broke down. I had lots in my mind, like how am I going to show my face to that bitch Ally and not tell Corey? What if I told Corey but he won't believe me and kick me off the band? What if I can't move on to another guy? The last question raced in my head, as I plopped in my bed to cry.

**-End of Flashback-**

Remembering this is hurting and mixing my emotions. I got up and got a sweater. I got a price of paper and a pen and wrote," Mom, I'll be back at 4:00. -Laney"

I got my house keys and left the house. I was heading to the Peaceville Fountain place ( A/N: fountain place is like a park, but it's relatively small with bushes leading towards a large fountain in the center of the mini patch of green.) to clear my mind.

But little did she know, there's someone heading there, too…

Hi! :) I'm back! And my my my, my new school is so HARD! -.- Way too much homework. But I had some free time to do this during my lunch break (since my school allows electronics on campus and during school hours) so, remember my updates may be a little late. Pretty soon I'll update all my stories, including my Sonic stories. :) so just hold on and be patient, for there shall be more stories to come upon! XD

So, hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review, and tell me what you think! Bye! ^w^


End file.
